


Fogo e água

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Beaches, Bonfires, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27469843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: Passar o tempo assim, juntos, nunca estava simples por causa do trabalho, e quando podiam fazê-lo sempre encontravam escusas que impedissem-lhes de passar o seu tempo tão agradavelmente.Aquela noite, em vez, estava perfeita.
Relationships: Takaki Yuya/Yaotome Hikaru





	Fogo e água

Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')

**Fogo e água**

Hikaru estava reclinado na toalha de praia, a expressão relaxada, a respiração calma.

Yuya estava entre as suas pernas, as costas contra o seu peito, a cabeça apoiada contra o seu ombro.

Nenhum dos dois podia lembrar a última vez que tinham-se sentido tão bem.

A pequena fogueira ao seu lado esclarecia bastante de olhar em volta, mas nem sequer percebiam isso.

“Em que estás a pensar?” perguntou Hikaru ao seu namorado, a vê-lo ficar em silêncio muito tempo, sem fazer nada exceto olhar para o céu.

Yuya encolheu os ombros, a deitar-se mais confortavelmente contra dele, a deixar que os seus braços envolvessem-o completamente.

“Em nada. Só pensava que é algo que não faço quase nunca, e que gosto de morrer.” explicou, a virar-se no abraço de Hikaru. “Deveríamos fazê-lo mais vezes.”

Yaotome riu e acenou com a cabeça, a baixar-se para beija-lo.

“Falas da fogueira?”

“Falo de tudo. Falo da praia, e do mar, e de tu e eu.... mesmo, Hikka, acho que nunca senti-me tão relaxado na minha vida.” disse, a sorrir-lhe e após a voltar a olhar para o céu e o mar.

O menor acenou com a cabeça, pensativo.

Tinha razão, era algo que quase nunca tinham a possibilidade de fazer.

Passar o tempo assim, juntos, nunca estava simples por causa do trabalho, e quando podiam fazê-lo sempre encontravam escusas que impedissem-lhes de passar o seu tempo tão agradavelmente.

Aquela noite, em vez, estava perfeita.

Era perfeita a ligeira brisa combinada com o calor do fogo, era perfeito o som das ondas baixas que tocavam a areia, era perfeita a sensação de ter o seu namorado nos braços, e saber que não tinha de deixa-lo ir.

Tinha razão, deviam sem dúvida fazê-lo mais frequentemente.

“O que achas dum mergulho?” perguntou de repente, a levantar-se e a dar uma mão a Yuya, a ajuda-lo a fazer o mesmo.

O maior sorriu, acenou com a cabeça e seguiu à costa, devagar.

A água estava morna e tão agradável que não levaram muito para entrar.

Assim que foram molhados da cabeça aos pés, Hikaru tomou Yuya pela cintura, abraçou-o e começou a beija-lo.

“Olá.” murmurou, a rir.

“Olá.” respondeu o maior, a pôr os braços ao redor do pescoço de Hikaru e a suspirar, completamente em paz com si mesmo.

“E se ficássemos aqui a noite toda?”

“As nossas mãos tornariam-se enrugadas.”

“Podemos voltar na praia de vez em quando.” disse Hikaru, incapaz de deixar de sorrir.

“Então podemos fazê-lo. E talvez podemos ficar ainda mais. Talvez podemos ficar amanhã também.”

“E o dia seguinte.”

“E outro a seguir.”

Começaram a rir, antes de deixar-se ir na água, a olhar para a fogueira que iluminava a praia.

“Yuu...” disse de repente Hikaru, a beijar o pescoço do maior. “Não importa se ficamos ou não. Está bem em qualquer lugar, se estou contigo.”

Takaki corou, pouco habituado a coisas assim por parte do seu namorado, mas após acenou com a cabeça.

“Tens razão. Também para mim está bem qualquer lugar, até estás tu.” sorriu, a fechar os olhos e a deixar-se ir contra dele. “Amo-te.”

“Eu também, Yuya. Eu também amo-te.”


End file.
